


Alpha Prince

by minyoongisgirl93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongisgirl93/pseuds/minyoongisgirl93
Summary: Raya Holliday, 23, was an Omega. Orphaned at only 7 years old, Raya had spent her childhood and teen years growing up on the streets and fending for herself. She now works at a bar called The Hungry Lycan. A run down pub the smelled of stale beer and had old and ratty furniture. Not the ideal job or workplace but it payed the bills.Clay Summers, 26, was an Alpha Prince. Destined to lead his fathers pack when he retires. Clay's father has been pestering him to find a mate for the last year, telling him that he needs an omega by his side to help him lead the pack. But Clay believes that there is a destined mate out there for everybody, and that is what he wants. One Saturday night, he goes to a bar on the tougher side of town where nobody will recognise him. The Hungry Lycan.What will happen when Raya and Clay realise that they are fated to be mates? And how will they cope with the trouble that will be thrown their way?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> I am very new to writing and this is my first work so this may not be very good. But thank you very much for reading and I hope you like what you read. I am going to try and keep a schedule when updating but I cannot promise anything. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Also let me know if there is anything that you think I should change. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading.  
> Enjoy.

Raya’s P.O.V

I was working just a normal Saturday night shift when one of the customers decided they were going to make my night difficult. Was the shitty wage really worth the wandering hands of some of the men? I can handle myself, I know how to handle drunk men wanting to touch. But this man was going a little too far when he reached to try and squeeze my backside. That's when I saw _him_. An incredibly beautiful man. His face was long, with a jaw that must have been sculpted by the gods. He had round eyes that were trained on the asshole at the bar. _Alpha_ I determined from this stunning man's scent. And what a scent he had. This stranger smelled like the woods, like wild trees and upturned soil. I _loved_ it. I wanted to bathe in that scent, to drown myself in it everyday. This intoxicating man stalked up to the drunk man with the confidence of a king.

"I don't think the young lady wants you to touch her." The stranger all but growled at the drunkard. _God_ , the man's voice was as beautiful as his face, deep and gravelly. And now I could see what the he looked like from the neck down. Broad shoulders, bulging biceps, big hands. His chest and stomach was all muscle that his fitted t-shirt hugged in all of the right places. Fortunately, that's all I could see from my position behind the bar, but I had no doubt that his thighs and ass were just as mouth-watering as his upper body. The drunken man looked the stranger dead in the eye before huffing and staggering away.

"Are you okay?" The stranger was now speaking directly to me. 

"Umm.... y-yes. Thankyou." I internally berated myself for stuttering. But this man's scent was filling my nostrils, making my head spin.

"You are more than welcome."

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Clay's P.O.V

I walked into the run down bar. I just wanted to have a drink somewhere nobody knew who I was, somewhere I could get some peace and not be disturbed.

When I looked over to the bar, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was I hallucinating? Was I dreaming?

The girl behind the bar was absolutely _stunning_. She was a beautiful woman with big eyes, a smooth jaw and, from what I could see, beautifully plump lips that had a glossy shine to them. She was wearing a black leather, sleeveless dress that hugged her breasts just right but flowed out from the waist and reached her mid-thigh. Her body looked curvy in all of the right places, perfect hips, a round and perky ass and mouth-watering thick thighs. And she had the most amazing, long and full head of curly auburn hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through.

This amazing woman looked like she was having some trouble with an incredibly drunk customer that seemed to be getting handsy with her. I thought she was handling herself pretty well so carried on walking towards the bar to order myself a drink.

As I got closer, I was suddenly hit with the most wonderful scent I had ever smelt. It smelled like meadows full of daisies and I couldn't stop myself from inhaling a lung full of it. When I opened his eyes, I realised it was coming from the beautiful bartender. _Omega_. My inner wolf started at this information, pushing me forward, towards the drunk man currently trying to grope her plump ass. Seeing this made my wolf growl, it wanted me to be the only one touching this girl.

I walked straight up to the offending man. "I don't think the young lady wants you to touch her." I unintentionally growled at him. _Damn wolf_. The man snapped his eyes to Mine. He stared straight at me, almost as if he was going to challenge me, before he huffed and walked away on unsteady legs.

I turned, looking at the angel behind the bar. "Are you okay?" I asked her, proud that my voice didn't betray me while talking to her.

"Umm.... y-yes. Thankyou." She stuttered back. She had a beautifully silky voice that I decided I could listen to all day. Her eyes were wide, and now that I was close, I could see that they were a piercing blue.

"You are more than welcome."

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Raya's P.O.V

After what seemed like hours of staring into my saviours eyes, I remembered that I was working and snapped out of my daze. "What can I get you?" I asked the stranger, relieved that my voice had returned to normal.

"A pint of Dark Fruits, please." He requested, giving me a beautiful, closed-lipped smile that made me grin in return.

"Coming right up!" I said cheerfully. Liking the fact that this hot, new customer was polite when ordering his drink.

I turned around and stretched to the top shelf to retrieve a pint glass. I was quite pleased when I heard a slight hitch in the man's breathing, assuming that he could see the underside of my ass cheeks as my dress moved up. I then continued to the other side of the bar to pull the man's pint of cider. When I made my way back to him. His brows were slightly furrowed, looking deep in thought. "Here is your drink, sir." I said, placing his drink on a beer mat in front of him.

"Thankyou. Here, keep the change." He replied while trying to hand me a £10 note.

"Oh no. It's on the house! For helping me out with asshole earlier." I said while nodding my head towards where the handsy drunkard was sat.

"Thankyou, miss"

"It's Raya." I told him. Just wanting to hear him say my name in his rough voice.

"Thankyou, Raya." The godly man replied with a wide smile on his face.

I then turned around and carried on with the rest of my shift. This man had managed to lift my mood and make my shift much more bearable.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

3rd person P.O.V

An hour later, the bar was beginning to quiet down so Raya was making herself busy by putting glasses into the dishwasher and wiping down the surface of the round bar. As she made her way around, she noticed that the man from earlier was gone, but there was a piece of paper being held down by the now empty pint glass. She picked the glass up, putting it on the used glass rack, ready to go into the dishwasher. She then picked up the piece of paper and read what was written.

_Raya,_

_Thankyou for the free drink. It was lovely to meet you. Perhaps I will see you when I come back tomorrow night._

_Yours_

_Clay._

_Clay_. _So that was the sexy stranger's name,_ She thought. Raya smiled down at the piece of paper. She wasn't working tomorrow night, but if Clay was going to be here, then she would make an exception to her rule of not coming to work on her days off. She wanted to see him again. And smell that intoxicating scent again.

The last four hours of her shift flew by, full of thoughts of the polite and gorgeous man from the bar. Before she knew it, she was pulling into the parking space in front of her flat. Going straight to bed, dreaming of seeing Clay again tomorrow night.


	2. The Following Day

Clay’s P.O.V 

I had spent most of the night thinking about Raya. She was the only woman to ever have occupied my thoughts this much, and that intrigued me. How could a woman be that beautiful  _ and  _ have a scent that addicting? My inner wolf was pestering me to get to know her. To date her. To claim her and make her _mine_. 

I spent my day going to pack meetings with my father, but I couldn’t focus on any of the meetings. My head was completely filled with long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. I just hoped I would see her again tonight.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

3rd Person 

7pm couldn’t have come sooner for Clay. Before he left, he spent time showering, blow drying and styling his shoulder length, blond hair into waves. He then picked out his clothes. A pair of fitted black slacks with a fitted, black dress shirt. He looked good. 

Now he stood outside The Hungry Lycan. The bar where she was working last night. Now he just had to hope that she would be here. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Raya’s P.O.V

I didn’t wake until 2pm. The downside of working nights was sleeping away your days. But my dreams had been filled with bulging biceps, strong hands and a scent that I wanted to bottle. I spent my afternoon catching up on laundry and house work. When 6pm rolled around I figured I should get ready if I wanted to see  him  again. 

I jumped in the shower, washed my hair and shaved my body. Back in my bedroom, I blow dried my hair and left it down with my natural curls. Not wanting to spend too much time styling it. After drying and moisturising my entire body, I walked into my closet to pick out an outfit. I decided to wear a matching black, lacy bra and thong set under a black, long sleeved, fitted t-shirt and mustard coloured dungaree dress that went to my mid-thigh. I paired this with a pair of black, chunky heel, ankle boots. I very rarely wore make-up as I believed that it took too much time and effort to apply it. Tonight I decided to just apply a small amount of mascara to frame my eyes and a small amount of clear lip gloss to make my plump lips shine. After looking in the mirror one last time, I picked up my bag left the flat at 7pm.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I don’t live very far from the pub and I wanted to have a drink with Clay tonight so I walked the short distance from my flat to The Hungry Lycan. It was 7:10pm when I stopped outside of the bar. Why was I nervous? I looked down at my outfit one last time before taking the plunge and opening the door. 

Walking into the pub, I took a quick look around. After inspecting the tables, I turned and started walking towards the very familiar bar. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Clay. He was sitting at the bar, looking somewhat disappointed with something. He had a full pint in his hands that he was just staring into. While I was stood there I took a good look at what he was wearing.  _Oh lord have mercy_ ,  he was even more stunning than I remembered. In his black fitted slacks that hugged his meaty thighs and round ass, he looked like a whole meal. His black, fitted dress shirt not leaving anything to the imagination, and his long blond hair that looked so fluffy that I just wanted to bury my hands in it. 

After inspecting the god-like man before me, I forced my feet to move and walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Clay snapped his head to the side, looking like he was going to tell me to go away, but when his eyes met mine, they grew wide and his mouth snapped shut. 

“Hi, Clay.” I said softly with a shy smile on my face. 

“Hello, Raya. I didn’t think you would be here.” He replied to me, looking surprised but happy to see me. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? You did leave a note saying that you hoped to see me didn’t you?” I asked, thinking that the note might have been left there by somebody else as a joke. 

“I did. But the man behind the bar said that you wouldn’t be in tonight.” He said to me, flicking his gaze to Cane, who was working behind the bar tonight. 

“Yes, it is my night off. But I wanted to see you and thank you again for your help last night.” 

“Oh. You don’t have to thank me. I could see that man was making you uncomfortable.” He said, looking away. “I also wanted an excuse to talk to the beautiful woman behind the bar.” He added, with a small smile on his face. 

His comment made me blush, looking down at my hands that were placed on top of the bar. 

“Can I buy you a drink, Raya?” Clay said after a minute, looking straight into my eyes.

“I’ll have a pint of Dark Fruits, please.” I said to him. I wasn’t the type of girl to drink fancy cocktails like a lot of others.

“Ok.” He smiles, waving Cane down to order another drink. 

“Hey, Raya. It’s weird to see you here on your night off.” Cane addressed me, a strong look of surprise on his face. 

“Yes, I’m actually here to meet Clay.” I said, gesturing to the man beside me. “Cane, this is Clay. Clay, this is my colleague, Cane.” 

“Hello, Cane. Can I get another pint of Dark Fruits for this lovely lady here please?” Clay replied, shaking Cane’s hand. As polite as he was the night before. 

“Yes, of course. I’ll be right back with that. Nice to see you, Raya.” 

“You too, Cane.” 

A few minutes later, Cane came back with my pint, placing it on a beer mat in front of me. After I thanked him I took a sip and let out a sigh, not having had a drink in a while. I then turned to Clay, who I found was already looking at me with a closed-lipped smile on his face. 

“So, is there a reason you wanted to see me again, Clay?” I asked him, getting straight to the point. I wasn’t one for beating around the bush. 

Clay just chuckled, his eyes closing slightly with the way his cheeks bunched up from the small force of his smile. 

“Ahh, straight to the point. I like that. I wanted to see the pretty red-head with dazzling eyes again and hopefully get to know her a little.” He said, looking me dead in the eye. Every word he uttered making my blush deepen until I had to look away. Could this man get any hotter? 

“O-Oh. R-Right.” I stuttered, shyly looking back up to meet his gaze. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

3rd Person

Clay and Raya chatted lightly with each other for the next 2 hours. They seemed to get along incredibly well. They laughed together, they listened to each other, actually interested in what each of them were saying. They didn’t talk about their lives or their pasts. Just mainly about their jobs and their daily lives.

Raya now knew that Clay went to meetings some days, but doesn’t know what type of meetings. She knew that he doesn’t have very many true friends and now she knew that he definitely was single. 

Clay found out that Raya works 5-6 nights a week at the very bar they are sitting at and that the only friend she has is her best friend, Leela, another Omega that she has known for most of her life. He knew that she is also single and lives alone. 

They both ordered another drink, this time, Raya paid for both drinks. They moved away from the bar and went to go and sit at one of the booth-like tables at the far left side of the room.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Another 2 hours later, Raya felt her phone buzz in her bag. She fished it out and checked who it was. Leela has sent her a text asking why she wasn’t at home. That’s when Raya looked at the time. 

“Oh, god. It’s 11:30pm.” She said to Clay, whose eyes widened upon realising they had spent 4 hours talking away.  _Wow, time really does fly when you are having fun_ , Clay thought to himself. “I really should get home. I have some errands to run in the morning.” She added, looking disappointed that she was having to leave. 

“Of course. It’s pretty late. How are you getting home?” Clay asked her, wanting to know that she would get home safely. 

“I’m walking. I only live 10 minutes away.” I replied, enjoying that such a handsome and polite man was concerned for her safety. 

“No. You can’t walk home alone at this time of the night, at least let me drive you. I have only had a pint and a half in the last 4 hours.” He offered, looking her in the eyes. The look he was giving her let her know that he wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. 

“Ok.” She whispered, a bit nervous knowing that Clay was going to find out where she lived. 

They made their way outside and into Clay’s very expensive car. He has an Audi A5 in a steel grey colour. He opens the passenger side door for her, she thanks him as she lowers herself into the passenger seat. Once he closes the door after her, he makes his way around the front of the car and gets into the drivers seat. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Clay’s P.O.V

I started the car, my palms sweating from how nervous I am, being in the car with Raya. She looks absolutely breath-taking in her outfit. 

She gives me directions on how to get to her flat. It takes us less than 5 minutes to get there. I shut off the engine and turn to look at her. 

“This may be forward of me, but would you like to go on a date with me?” She asks me before I can open my mouth. I smile the biggest smile ever at hearing this. 

“You took the words straight out of my mouth.” I said, chuckling. “Could I get your number?” I added, handing my phone over to her. 

“Yes, of course.” She replied, typing her digits into my mobile. She then passed it back after texting herself so that she also had my number. “There we go. I had a really nice time tonight Clay. Thankyou.” She said before leaning over the gear stick and kissing me on the cheek. She then got out of my car and waved as she entered her building. 

I sighed, tilting my head back onto the headrest. This girl was perfect. I just couldn’t wait to take her out on a date. I wanted her so badly and didn’t know how long I could wait before making her mine. 


	3. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys.I hope you all had a brilliant new year and didn't suffer too much the next day.  
> I was planning on updating yesterday but ended up spending the day with family.   
> This chapter is a little shorter than the first two but I am aiming to have longer chapters for the rest of the book. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoy.   
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you guys think.

Raya's P.O.V

  
It has been 2 days since I had that drink with Clay. _2 days_ and I still hadn't text him about the date I asked him on. What is this man doing to me? I am normally incredibly confident when in the company of a good-looking man. But with Clay. With Clay I am constantly nervous and blushing. I seriously need to pull myself together!  
I am currently sat on my couch, staring at my phone, wondering what the hell I should say to him. I zone out, trying to think of something to say that sounds confident. My inner Omega not making it any easier. She was wining, wanting to be near the wolf who's scent was powerful and electrifying. My phone then decides to buzz, causing me to jump out of my skin, not exactly expecting anybody to message me. I unlock my phone and open my messages, thinking that it's probably just Leela checking up on me. But no. It's Clay. Clay has messaged me first. I am totally not having an internal panic attack. After a full minute of just staring at his contact name, I finally open the message to read what he said. 

_Clay: Hey, Raya. I'm sorry I haven't messaged you sooner. But I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow morning and spend the day with me? I have the day off and would like to spend it getting to know you better._

My heart is beating so damn fast, it feels like it's going to break through my rib-cage and jump straight out of my chest. _He actually wants to spend the whole day with me._ I then realise that I haven't answered him and scramble to type back to him, almost dropping my phone in my haste. Since when have I been the school-girl type? Eager to talk to a boy? All I know right now, is that I want this man, and I don't know how long I can wait before I have him. So with this thought in mind, I reply to his text. 

_Me: Hi! I was actually just going to text you. I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow! I also have the night off tomorrow night. How does 10am sound?_

I pressed send, not expecting to get a reply for a while. But he must be just as eager as I am, because my phone buzzes almost instantly. 

_Clay: 10am sounds perfect. I will pick you up from home. Make sure you wear something comfortable. See you in the morning, beautiful._

  
_Beautiful._ He called me _beautiful._ I can't help but squeal, blush, and do a little twirl in my living room. My Omega wagging her tail vigorously. I can't remember ever being this excited for a date. What is happening to me? This man is turning me into the excited teenager that I never got to be. Now I had to figure out what I was going to wear on this date. Something comfortable. What did that even mean? I'm now going to have to ransack my collection of clothes. I have to find something date-worthy that is also comfortable. I best get to looking. At least I will be busy until I have to get ready for my shift. _Uhhh.... An 8 hour shift._ How am I going to concentrate on customers when all I'm going to be able to think about is tomorrow? 

At 5pm, I stopped looking through my clothes and jumped into the shower to get myself ready for work. Once out of the shower, I quickly blow dried my hair and put it into a single, messy dutch braid at the back of my head. Working in a bar makes work outfits generally easy. A black, low cut, long-sleeved, tight t-shirt tucked into a pair of very short, black, frayed, denim shorts with a pair of black converse. I applied a light layer of mascara and decided to leave it at that tonight. Once ready, it was 15 minutes until my shift started so I grabbed my black waist apron and car keys and left my flat. I jumped into my jet-black Jeep Wrangler and headed off to The Hungry Lycan. 

  
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Clay's P.O.V

  
I hadn't heard from Raya in a few days now and I was starting to think that she may have changed her mind about wanting to go out with me. l was hoping that she would have reached out tome by now. What should I do? Should I give her more time? My wolf growled at this suggestion. The Alpha couldn't wait any longer before seeing her. So, what am I going to do? 

Fuck it! I'm just going to message her first. I take my phone out from the back pocket of my jeans and open her contact information. Wait! Do I call or text? Ugh, why am I finding this so damn difficult? I'm just going to send her a text before I chicken out. 

_Me: Hey, Raya. I'm sorry I haven't messaged you sooner. But I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow morning and spend the day with me? I have the day off and would like to spend it getting to know you better._

There. I've done it. Now I just have to hope that she still wants to go out with me and messages me back. I put my pone back in my pocket, intending to try and get some paperwork done for my father. Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I let out a frustrated sigh, envisioning a text from my father, telling me to get my ass into gear and finish the paperwork on my desk. I pull my phone back out of my pocket, exasperatedly lifting it to my face. When the screen lights up with the name _Raya_ , I gasp, almost dropping my phone onto my wooden desk. I did not expect her to message me back at all, let alone this quickly. I hastily unlock my phone and open our conversation. 

_Raya: Hi! I was actually just going to text you. I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow! I also have the night off tomorrow night. How does 10am sound?_

Oh my. Fuck. She still wants to go out with me. My wolf seems to be doing back flips and somersaults on the inside. Absolutely thrilled that she said yes. She even has the night off work, meaning that I can go ahead with my first date plans without having to worry about getting her home by a certain time. 

_Me: 10am sounds perfect. I will pick you up from home. Make sure you wear something comfortable. See you in the morning, beautiful._

I hit send before my brain can register what I have just called her. Oh god. What have I just done? Is she still going to want to go out with me? Does she think I'm a creep after calling her beautiful? I suppose I should just get back to work and wait and see what happens tomorrow.

  
I spend the rest of my day filling out paperwork for my father. Although, it is taking me a hell of a lot longer than it normally would. I just cannot stop thinking about my day date with _her_ tomorrow. I already know where I am taking her and what were are going to do. I just hope she takes my advice and dresses comfortably. 


End file.
